


Only you, Peaches.

by Foxy_Akane



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Akane/pseuds/Foxy_Akane
Summary: Staci and Jacob spent some quality time together. Staci learns his place in the food chain. Woof woof.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Staci's point of view.

We waited, peggies surrounding us, watching us and waiting to pounce. A shiver went down my spine. I was tempted to leave right there and then, but I had to wait for the deputy and the others to come back with that sick bastard Joseph. My fingers were becoming antsy on the joy stick wanting to fly off, but I waited until I saw visual on the crew. 

After five minutes of agonising waiting I saw the deputy walking towards the helicopter with Joseph in tow. A small sigh left my mouth, relaxing slightly. After everyone had been safely strapped in, I began to get us ready for lift off. However the peggies weren't letting their father go that easily, they began to jump on the helicopter and attempted to climb inside grabbing at Joseph, that was until Earl and the Marshal started to hit them off with their guns. We were so close to leaving, so close to being 'safe', but one of those peggie bastards broke the propellers and we began to fall, plummeting to our deaths.

Once I managed to pull myself out of unconsciousness all I could see was orange, deadly and skin burning orange, fire? Fire everywhere around me. I began to panic trying to free myself from the bonds of my seat belt. I caught a glimpse of the group hanging upside down as well as myself, the deputy starting to stir and Hudson struggling just the same. Then I heard that piece of shit Joseph start to sing that irritatingly creepy song.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me~"

Next thing I heard was him telling his followers to grab us, one of them started to pull me out, I kicked and screamed but no such luck. My fight or flight instincts we're going haywire. They dragged me by the foot as I dug my fingernails into the mud, trying to find anything at all to grab onto so I had some resistance against them. They dragged me for a while until finally letting go, as soon as I was free I tripped and fell trying to get to my feet, I finally managed to stand up straight and I began running, to where I didn't know. 

I could hear the peggies shouting behind me, but I ignored them and ran for my life. I gasped for oxygen as I ran as fast as my weak legs would take me. I pushed myself off the trees trying to give myself more momentum, I needed to be faster than these animals, I needed to survive this.

I saw Hudson being carried away. I stopped and wracked my brain, quickly deciding to help her. I didn't even get close to her before a peggie tackled me to the ground, I tried to fight back but was soon hit in the head with the back of a shotgun, I saw stars and my vision started to go black before I lost consciousness once again.

The next time I awoke I was on my knees, hands behind my back and a piece of fabric in my mouth. I struggled to get out of my bonds, but I was quickly shaken by a peggie behind me, I tried again but a gun was shoved in-between my shoulder blades forcing me to be still. I tried to take in my surroundings, which was hard as my vision was still blurry, I could make out what seemed to be Hudson on my right and the Marshal on my left, also tied up and drowsy.

Faint sounds of boots hitting the ground filled my ears, they were coming from behind me, they were so eerie and ominous. I tried to get a better look but was pushed forward slightly. I knew better than to agitate the person behind me who had more power than me in our current predicament. The figures walking behind me began to come into view, into the light in front of me. There was Joseph preaching again, fucking dick, and John I believe, then there came Faith and Jacob, the whole fucked up seed family was here. It was weird seeing them in the flesh, I've only ever seen them in the arrest warrant posters on the police department walls, they look even more threatening in person.

"Now, I would like you all to pick a sinner here and show them the ways of God, make them confess their sins, then and only then will they be welcomed to Eden with open arms."

All of the seed siblings seemed to smile lightly, all glancing at us, Jacob however didn't seem to survey anyone else but me, it was if his eyes were piercing into my soul. After a few seconds he began to walk towards me, still smiling creepily, he crouched down eye level to me and lifted my chin up slightly moving my head trying to get a better look at me. He licked his lips ever so slowly before standing up once again, up from his knees.

"I'll take this one, looks strong, breakable, a good soldier" he rumbled smirking at me.

My eyes widened, breakable, no way was I going to be this guy's puppet. I began my struggle again, hoping, pleading that someway, somehow I could escape from this inevitable fate. Jacob didn't let me struggle for long, though. He picked me up by my collar, dangling me above the floor, clearly not wanting to deal with my shit, before throwing me to the ground with a thump.

I hit my head when I collapsed unflatteringly on the floor, excruciating pain emitting from the side of my head and then I began to see black, my grip on reality fading. I tried to stay conscious but no such look, I was becoming so tired, I closed my eyes slowly. Before I finally fell asleep I heard Jacobs intimidating voice.

"Got a lot of fight in him can't wait to beat it out".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staci begins his training.

My head was booming, all my senses were heightened, I could hear a loud ringing like a bomb had just gone off. I went to clutch my head as it hurt like a mother fucker, but my hands were restricted, I regretfully opened my tired eyes but instantly closed them as the artificial lights burned them.

After a while of opening and closing my eyes to adjust them to the harsh light, I finally kept them ajar long enough to see my hands tied behind my back. I shook my head and sat up against the wall behind me, my legs were also bound this time and my mouth was shut with duct tape, great.

I tried to look at my surroundings but no such look, there was a bright light just above my head that was blinding my vision, everywhere else was black, I was sitting on a dirty tiled floor. There was no one in sight, I couldn't hear anyone at least, I sat there for what felt like forever before I heard a door open. I tried to squint to see who had entered, but they were too embedded into the darkness to recognise.

After a minute or so the silence became very awkward, I could feel them staring at me, it was making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I began to fidget under their stare, I tried to look anywhere but at the inky darkness. Suddenly I could hear shuffling of fabric and shallow footsteps. I waited intensely until the figure started to become clearer.

Cargo pants and boots were the first to emerge in my field of vision, next was a camouflaged jacket and a beige top with dogs tags and a rabbit's foot hanging from it. Next was a ginger scraggly beard and... Jacob, Jacob fucking seed. I glared at him with as much hatred as I could muster into the expression.

He just smiled at me, throwing a music box between his hands, he then moved to the right and pulled a folding chair in front of me. He sat down legs spread before leaning his elbow on his right thigh and perching his chin upon his hand.

"You know what my job is? It's to cull the herd, get rid of the weak, train the strong. That's how we survive, how we've survived. But nowadays that has been forgotten." Jacob began watching me intently.

"Our heros, used to be Gods, now our heros are godless, weak and feeble. Just like you... People believe that my way of thinking is irrational and primitive, but they're wrong. It's always been this way. Dog eats dog, the weak are killed to make way for the stronger, but people are just too blind to see it" Jacob then sat up slightly and skirted his chair closer to me, he then bent down so our faces were inches away.

"But don't worry peaches, you won't be blind much longer, you won't be weak anymore, you will be broken just like the rest, I'll make you strong" he then ripped the duct tape from my lips and crumpled it into a ball.

I clenched my jaw, sure that some of my facial hair was ripped from my face along with the tape, it stung but not as much as my pride. I snarled at Jacob and spat at him.

"Fuck you," I sneered feeling quite happy with myself, only for a few seconds, though.

Jacob wasn't pleased with my defiance and backhanded my cheek, my head flung to the side slightly, close to hitting the wall. With the same hand he had marked me with he wiped my spit from his face and growled.

"Seems like you need to learn your place peaches..." he began standing up shadowing over me. 

What the heck was with this nickname anyways, it was so degrading, fucking peaches of all things, hopefully it wouldn't last too long...

Jacob then took the music box from before, he studied it for a while, he then looked at me and grinned. He then wound it up fully before holding it tight in his grasp waiting to open it.

"You need to learn that you're my dog now, and dogs are obedient to their masters, they listen to them, waiting on every instruction given from their owners. I'll beat you and break you until you're right where I want you, worshiping the ground I walk on, licking my boots..." he then laughed gently before opening the music box.

"Only you, can make this world seem right. Only you, can make the darkness bright, " the song started off harmless but soon became distorted and painful to listen to.

"Only you and you alone, can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you" the longer it went on the more drawn out it became.

"O-only you, can make this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny" the world started to spin, my head painfully numb, it was as if needles were being shoved into my brain.

"When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do" at this point I was screaming with pain, my voice breaking, my throat becoming red raw.

The song was beginning to fill my head, I couldn't even hear myself think. My brain was aching, it was becoming mind-numbingly painful, my vision was becoming blurry and my hearing was muffled. 

"I'll make you strong Pratt, one way or another, you'll be mine" I could hear Jacobs voice in the distance, I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. All I knew was only you, only you, only, only...

"You're my dream come true, my one and only you" the pain was overwhelming I couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed onto the floor, I began to lose consciousness. The song was digging into my brain, the only thing I could hear, the only thing I could feel, the only, only, only you... Only you...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated, didn't know how to continue it and this chapter was a bit cringey haha.

Chapter 3- 

Red, crimson red was all around me. That stupid irritating song replaying over and over in my head. Only you, only you. I looked down, my hands and legs were free, what the? 

I didn't question it long and began to run for my life, I stopped almost instantly when I saw three soldiers running towards me, there was a gun on the table next to me, I took it and loaded it. I didn't want to shoot, but I wouldn't let them take me again, I pointed the pistol at them and fired. As soon as I had hit them, they all disappeared leaving smoke in their place. What the fuck is going on? 

Only you, only, only. I could hear Jacobs voice, I scanned my surroundings looking for him anywhere nearby, but there was no signs of him. His voice was echoing around me, carry on, only you. 

I shook my head and pressed on, there was soldiers everywhere, guns aimed at me, screaming; kill, kill, sacrifice, cull the herd. I kept shooting at them, they all disappeared, I got new guns, bigger firepower. With every bullet I used, Jacob's voice would not long follow. 'Good. Well done. Sacrifice the weak. Become stronger Pratt'.

His words kept going round and round in my head, that song, only you... I couldn't take it anymore, no more, please no more, only... O-only you, can make this change in me, for it's true, you are my destiny...

Pain was all I could feel as I awoke after being forced unconscious for the third time, only pain, only, only you... I was getting really fed up with all this shit. Surprisingly I was lying on something soft. It must have been a bed as my whole body felt soft. I couldn't open my eyes, or I could but everything was pitch black. I moved my head trying to remove the item blocking my vision, I soon realized that it was a blindfold around my eyes. What the fuck?

I tried to shout and scream but something muffled my voice, a gag?! This was getting way too presumptuous and real. Once I had some strength in my limbs I attempted to sit up, but once again I was restricted by something, I think it was rope maybe judging by the texture. I assumed my wrists, and ankles were tied to the bed frame from the positioning of my limbs. What the hell is going on, where the fuck am I? 

Panic set in and my heart began to beat uncontrollably fast, my breathing quickened and I started to find it hard to inhale, like I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs. I thrashed about, pulling at my restraints, but to no avail. My throat became hoarse from attempting to draw any sort of attention towards myself. 

"Peaches settle down, I can't hear myself think with you moaning like that" Jacobs intimidating voice made me stop almost instantly. 

He had been here the whole time? Doing what, just watching me struggle like his trapped prey. After a few seconds I tried to get comfortable as much as I could, which was hard as my head and body were still killing me. Jacob started to shuffle and I could hear him walking towards me. My heart stopped, and I held my breath.

"Look at you, so weak and pitiful. Struggling in my grasp, wriggling out of my fingers. It's hilarious how you think you can fight me. I've got you hanging from a thread Pratt, and I can easily cut that thread anytime I want, have you fall into the pit of the wolves" I could feel his presence drawing closer to me with every passing second. 

I flinched when I felt his rough hand stroke my right cheek, running it up and down my skin, every touch felt like it was burning me. 

"Like I said, dog eats dog. It's a harsh world out there, the strong will always beat the weak" Jacob grabbed my chin, squeezing it painfully between his fingers. 

Then he let go and continued to stroke my face, almost lovingly and tender. 

"But don't worry peaches, I'll keep you safe, I'll make you strong. My little pet" I could feel Jacob smirking above me, that stupid grin, laughing at me, thinking he's better than me. 

He then moved his hands to the back of my head. I could feel him start to pull the blindfold above my head and from my eyes. The light blinded me as my eyes were exposed to the artificial light, I blinked a few times before they adjusted as best they could. I wish they hadn't though as Jacob's face was the first thing I saw, that stupid fucking face he was pulling made me angrier than I already was. I glared at him with pure hatred. 

"Ahh, those eyes, two big and beautiful hazel balls, like a deer in head lights. If looks could kill hey, I'd be dead already" Jacob chuckled lightly as he pitched my cheek mockingly.

After a few seconds of watching me Jacob then moved his hands to the back of my head once again, a buckling sound hit my ears and I was antsy to get this stupid gag off. I tried to stay patient, calm while he was taking it out of my mouth. 

Once the stupid contraction was far enough out of my mouth I relaxed my jaw and moved it side to side to as it was stiff. My mouth was extremely dry, and I was desperate for some water. Jacob was still hovering over me, watching me closely, like a predator ready to strike its prey. He then ran his fingers through my hair, petting me in a way. This was getting too intimate, I wasn't going to stand for this any longer.

"Don't touch me. You sick fuck!" I snapped moving my head far away and trying to kick him. 

Next thing I know my scalp is burning and being lifted slightly into the air, Jacob had his hands fisted into my hair, after I became silent once again he let me go.

"Bad boy peaches, two more times should be enough to put out that fight in you" he lifted himself up and moved towards a table not too far away.

I could see him holding something in his hand. It was the music box, I began to panic once more. 

"No, please, not again," I begged him. I didn't want to go through that again, only you, only...

Jacob didn't even consider stopping, he just smiled away as he wound it up, opening it, letting the ear piercing sound fill my ears once again. 

"When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do. You're my dream come true, my one and only you," I screamed and screamed until my voice was thrashed. 

My head burning with pain yet again, only, only you, only you can make this world seem right. I was subjected to the sound for what felt like hours before I passed out from the excruciating pain. Only you, one and only you....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staci's first day at "work".

Once again all I could feel was pain when I awoke from another horrible bloody nightmare, only you, and you alone...

This time I was slumped against the corner of the room, my body was sore all over, I brought my hand to my head trying to ease the pain. It took me a few seconds to realise my hands were free, I quickly opened my eyes and attempted to stand and run. I only managed to take two steps before I noticed Jacob sitting, feet on his desk, fumbling with the music box again.

"Sit back down peaches" he commanded me, not once glancing over his shoulder to look at me.

Hesitantly I dropped my body to the ground, sitting with my legs crossed, I glared at him but knew that obeying him would be the best decision for now.

"You must be thirsty? Hungry?" He questioned turning around in his chair to face me, feet firmly against the floor.

I nodded, unsure of why now he was bothering to ask about my basic needs. I can't remember the last time I had some water, or even a snack, I think it was just before we set off for the arrest. How many days had gone by? It couldn't have been too long, two days? It surely hasn't been longer than that, could it?

Now that I thought about how long I've been here, I realised how desperate I was for bathroom. I began to fidget, trying to holding my bladder. Jacob must have caught on as he sighed loudly and stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Get up, follow me" he ordered standing up from his chair, music box still tight in his grasp.

I nodded before lifting myself up on my feet. I walked towards him, one hand placed on top of the other, calming my need to punch him square in the face. He walked to the door before suddenly stopping dead in his tracks, which made me nearly bump into him. 

"Don't think about trying to run off, I'll always find you" Jacob smiled before continuing to walk through the door, I followed him only a few steps away.

We walked down the corridor, I stayed only a few steps behind Jacob afraid to be too far away, in case there were consequences. He didn't bother to check if I was still behind him, narcissistic jerk is so full of himself. After walking for no longer than five minutes we reached the bathroom.

"In and out" he warned pushing me inside.

I didn't think twice before rushing to the toilet. When I came out I washed my face trying to calm my nerves and rid myself of the days dirt and grime, I did the best I could despite not being able to fully wash myself. I debated trying to escape, looking for Windows or a weapon I could use, but a bar of soap and toilet roll wouldn't hold up against a beast like Jacob, so I shook of the thought. I took a deep breath before opening the door and rejoining Jacob who was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"This way peaches" he signalled me towards him whilst he turned round and marched down the hallway.

I nodded slightly and walked behind him once again keeping my head down. Half way through his first cigarette Jacob turned to me and offered me the rest.

"Here have it" he said nonchalantly passing it to me.

I tried to decline but I could see in his eyes that disobeying him wouldn't be the best idea. Hesitantly I took a long drag from the cigarette, coughing very slightly, it had been a little while since I had my last cigarette, I was attempting to cut down a bit on how many I had, after all the 'dangers of smoking' ads I had a bit of a health scare, but at the moment I think that's the least of my problems.

Jacob laughed under his breath before carrying on to his destination. After a few more puffs I put the rest of the bud on the floor and stomped on it before quickly catching up to Jacob. I heard him tsk quietly, he probably gave me the rest of it so I'd have to get rid of it. The cigarette was barely noticeable on the floor amongst the wreckage of paper, mud, litter and blood? Surely that wasn't blood... I shook my head and dismissed it as red paint or something, thinking of the latter would make my anxiety go into overdrive.

We walked until we came to a large metallic door, Jacob opened it wide, the sides slamming into the walls beside it, I jumped slightly but regained my posture quickly. The room was filled with boxes and crates, barrels and cans, paper, books... This must be the supply room. Jacob immediately made a straight line towards, what I only assume, was the Peggie in charge of the supplies. I quickly followed and stayed close behind him as he talked to the man about figures and items, I wasn't paying too much attention, my eyes drifted around the store-room, trying to take in as much information as I could, planning my escape.

"Over here peaches" a snap of Jacobs fingers and I snapped my head around to look at him.

Jacob then handed me a note pad and pen, I looked at the page the was open and there was a list of items that should have been dropped off.

"While I inspect the goods I want you to cross them off, easy task for a simple man" he smirked, I held my tongue and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible, but may take a while as I'm a little preoccupied...

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this piece of shit, #notsorry...


End file.
